Mr Linden's Library
by Rory-the-Sparta-Cat
Summary: A story based on a mysterious picture of the same name. Angie doesn't belong anywhere in Teluga Falls, except the library. While shelving books, Angie comes across one that makes her tingle when she touches it. What will happen when she brings it home with her and falls asleep in bed? What's going on with her dreams? Why does she feel that she was not meant to live in this world?


**Hi everyone. I know no one every reads author notes at the beginning of a story (or maybe that's just me) but I guess I just wanted to say thanks for taking the time to read this and maybe even ****review. This is my first story so please hold back on flames. That being said, any constructive criticism is much obliged.**

**xoxo,**

**Rory**

Running. Always running. Why is it that when I finally get to sleep, I'm always running? I could feel the trees branches snapping against my face as I pushed myself to go faster. Yeah, not the best idea. I tripped over a rock and went tumbling forward, landing on my face. I spun around on the ground, searching for what had been chasing me. A heavy breathing came from behind me. I turned around to see – SMACK!

"Angie! Stop sleeping in my class and pay attention!"

I jumped in my seat, startled by the hand that smacked my desk. I could feel the blush climbing into my cheeks as the rest of the class chittered at my expense. Mrs. Sigger's sharp glare quickly quieted my fellow students.

"Now that you're once again in the realm of the conscious, Ms. Pelonie, can you tell me what role Benvolio played in Romeo life?"

I did my best to stifle a yaw, knowing that Mrs. Sigger would waste no time in making me stay after class to peel gum off the underside of the tables.

"Benvolio is a peace-maker between the two families. At the beginning of the play, he's the one that tries to stop the fight between the servants. He is also one of Romeo's closest friends and advisors. It's because of him that Romeo and Juliet meet at all."

Mrs. Sigger snorted her approval at me and moved on to her next victim. That poor boy had no idea what hit him when she pounced on his comic book and squawked about the importance of Shakespeare in our everyday lives. I place my head back on the desk and stared out the window at a crow digging through a trashcan. Talk about your perfect metaphors. The question is, who's the trash and who's the crow? Ugh, I had spent too much time in this class. I turned my head to the analogue clock and tried to force the second hand to go faster with my mind. It didn't work.

~00000~

A few millennia later, the bell rang and I trudged out the door to join the other sheep stampeding to the lunch room. With my small frame and vertically challenged height, my messenger bag and I were jostled to the back of the lunch line. I grabbed my tray and an overly red apple and joined the line for the edible sludge the lunch ladies call food.

"Hey, you gonna nod off again in line like you did in class, because I want to get my food sometime today. A growing boy like me needs to eat regularly."

Torrey was one of the good-looking jock types. He was also one of those people that go out of their way to make scrawny kids like me feel miserable. Before I could stutter out a reply, he had snatched my apple and shoved his way ahead of me.

"Oh, wow, thanks Angie. You saved me a spot."

Torrey winked and turned away as he bit into my apple. That Tuesday was just another normal, awful day. At least I had one friend.

"Hey, Janice. Anything good today?"

The nicest of the lunch ladies stifled a laugh and said "I'd recommend staying away from the Sloppy Joes; I think I saw Margaret spit in it… last week."

"Got it, I'll stick to the Beef Stroganoff".

Janice gave me a scoop of the gray goop and I turned away to find a quiet spot in the lunch room. Suddenly, my tray was airborne and I could see the ceiling of the cafeteria. I landed on my back; my food landed on my sweater. I opened my eyes slowly, the gorgeous Sophia Smith flounced back to her boyfriend. Looking around, I noticed they were not the only ones laughing at me. All eyes were on my splattered Beef Stroganoff.

"Oops, I didn't see you there."

I glanced up to see Sophie hovering above me, her bleach-blonde ponytail almost tickling my nose.

"I just meant to come talk to you but I must have hit you instead. When I saw you flirting with my Torrey, I guess I got a little protective. I'm sure that Beef Stroganoff with wash right out"

I closed my eyes and stayed on the ground until the dull roar of the lunchroom returned to its normal level. Slowly, I got to my feet and rescued my messenger bag from its current crumpled position. At least the Stroganoff had avoided my bag. I slunk out of the cafeteria and into the nearest, empty bathroom.

~00000~

The Beef Stroganoff did not wash out. Embarrassed, I threw yet another paper towel in the trash and slid down the wall. Hearing some other girls coming my way, I did my best to cover my tear-stained face and act natural. I picked myself up just as they walked through the door.

"Yeah, and then he-". The girl stopped talking as she saw me standing over my sweater.

"Oh. Hey, girls. Let's go somewhere else to talk."

They giggled on their way out. I launched my sweater at my reflection in the mirror, hoping that it would get out of my life. My reflection stared blankly back at me and my sweater fell limply into the sink. Hearing the bell ring to signal the end of lunch, I did my best to straighten my appearance. My mousy brown hair hung around my face, clumps of food still clinging to it. Without my sweater, I had to show the world my even uglier t-shirt, white with a kitten on it. It might be alright if I had a nice body, but I was all flat. The only interesting thing about me was my eyes. They were a bright golden-brown and they changed shades depending on my mood. Right now, they were dark, almost black. I brushed the rest of the beef stroganoff out of my hair and headed to science class.


End file.
